


The Handmaiden

by omymnstr



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omymnstr/pseuds/omymnstr
Summary: Moon Byulyi thought the plan was foolproof.Kim Yongsun thought she was going to escape a life of solitude.But they never thought they'd end up falling for each other.[Moonsun fanfic based off of the Korean movie, The Handmaiden (The Fingersmith)]





	1. Chapter 1

For those of you that might’ve seen this story first on AFF, I finally decided to bring it here! Thank you guys for checking out my first work.


	2. [1]

The doors to the large chamber opened slowly, my head sticking inside for a moment. This is where the lady of the manor sleeps? It doesn't seem ver- My thoughts get interrupted by a loud bang that makes my heart jump. I quickly scurry to the small bed located outside of the chamber. In a mess of sheets and my own clothing I end up shielding myself from whatever made that noise. After awhile of holding my breath I deem myself crazy and paranoid. I don't say anything as I get up from the bed and shrug on a night shirt that one of the other maids had given me. 

 

The lady of the manor is the only child of a wealthy Japanese aristocrat. Her name is Kim Yongsun but I am to only address her as 'Solar'. No one knows much of the young lady, other than she is perfect. They say her skin is the color of the moon, her eyes the color of the sweetest chocolate, and her hair falls perfectly like the first snowfall. She's not allowed to leave the manor at all. All the things she needs comes from the workers and only the workers. I don't see how she could survive in this huge, lonely manor without someone. But then again she always has a maid, that would be me, around her. 

 

My name is Moon Byulyi, or as my 'employer' named me, Moonbyul. I'm currently 23 years old and am from the providence of Bucheon. Being a native Korean and having no knowledge of Japanese culture expect for the language, I'm still wondering how I am going to pull this off. My family owns a small bakery and the only way to make ends meet is to raise children for these Japanese aristocrats that want to keep the wealth in their family, so they insist on adopting children as their heirs. It's not a bad hobby. The women help with dressing, bathing, feeding, and nurturing while the men provide money and business. I was lucky enough to be put in charge of money and business. I can't put up with those babies.

The reason I'm here is simple. One of the guys whom works with us is planning on conning the lady of this manor. I am to be her handmaiden for as long as needed while the con man makes the lady fall for him. He says he's done this many times which would explain the suits he always flaunts around in yet it's my first time doing anything like this. 

 

"You're going to be the maid. It's a simple job that allows you to get close to her. The mistress will become your friend and you can easily make her fall for me." 

"You and your great charms will surely make her fall for you." 

"Enough with your sarcasm. You can steal small amounts of her jewelry as time goes on and coin them. The mistress only wears the best."

 

I glance around at the small hallway where the chamber was. There wasn't much to what I had seen so far on my way here. The manor was fairly large, much larger than any other estate. There were three distinct buildings: the main house, the maid quarters, and the library. There's nothing but woods that surround the house, thick and dense with large trees. It's hard to think that someone could call a place like this home. It was huge compared to the small shack my family lived in. Somewhere in the middle of all my thinking, there's a shrill noise that cuts through the air. It takes me a few moments to realize that the noise is coming from the chamber and that I'm supposed to help the person in the chamber.

 

I shoot up from my bed and slide the door to the chamber. It's pitch black and my stupid self forgot to get the candle from my bedside table. I somehow manage to go to the giant bed by only stumbling over my own feet. 

"Miss! Miss.Solar, please calm down!" I try to get her to stop thrashing around in the bed as if she were some kind of madwoman in an asylum. I catch a glimpse at her face in the moonlight and she really is perfect. 

"Esna! Esna, is that you?" She brings her hand up to my face and expertly sticks her index finger in my right eye.

What the hell is wrong with this lady?

"Miss, it's me! I'm your new handmaiden!" She eventually calms down and looks up at me. 

I'm not sure if I've said this before but she's perfect. Even with a sheen of sweat covering her face from the nightmare, I can tell that she's meant to be an heir to all this money. Her skin has not the slightest blemish and is the color of the moon no doubt. Her eyes are like little chocolate chips that rest perfectly in the middle of her face. Her hair sticks to her forehead but even then I can tell that it's thick and healthy. She seems to catch me staring and I swear I can see a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. 

"You're the new handmaiden?" She asks while sitting up in the bed, her night gown falling over her small frame.

"Yes. I'm Moonbyul' I reply while bowing slightly. I never though much about my manners but this action seems to catch her off guard. I straighten my back and clear my throat slightly.

"May I help you? Do you need me to may-"

"Sleep with me." She scoots over and pats the space on the bed next to her. I look at her with wide eyes and thank the gods above that it's too dark to see my blush. I've always been rather shy around people.

"Y-yes ma'am..." I settle myself on the bed and I swear it's like sleeping on a cloud. The satin sheets feel good against my skin and the mattress must be imported from somewhere. The pillow underneath my head must be imported as well. 

"Don't touch me. I don't like to be touched in my sleep." Miss. Solar says softly as she moves to her side.

"Yes ma'am" I reply again while turning over on my side and closing my eyes. I don't feel her shift anymore and I soon decide that it's safe to leave the bed yet I don't move.

Why aren't you moving? 

The bed is just too soft.

The lady next to me is just too pretty.

I stay.

I sleep throughout the whole night and when I wake up, I find that it's her who's wrapped around me. 

—————————————

Hey guys! This was first fanfic so pardon me if it was bad. I just love Moonsun so much and i felt like the roles fit each characters personalities. Sorry if this was short but I promise other chapters will be much longer. Don't forget to upvote and have a nice day/night!

Until next time,

mnstr


	3. [2]

The next morning I'm escorted to the maid quarters. The quarters are nothing like I thought they would be. It's like a sleepover amongst hormonal, teenage girls. Most of them come from families like mine but I talk to no one. Since I'm the personal maid, I am to sleep in the hallway next to the chamber and not with the normal servants.

 

Thank god.

 

I eat my rice and eggs quietly as I listen to the other maids talking amongst themselves about different things that I have no interest in. They laugh and squeal. It's quite tiring really. Why can't they just stuff their mouths and eat? Can't you choke if you talk while eating? I finish my meal quickly and then get up to collect my shoes, only to find that there is only one. I glance around the small room and see a group of girls snickering. 

 

I know they have my other shoe.

 

I don't have time for this. 

 

I literally don't have time for this because the lady that escorted me to my bed last night is coming my way. She approaches me but doesn't take note of my missing shoe and I don't plan on making her notice. 

 

————

 

The main maid or Auntie, as I am told to call her, leads me back to the main house and to the chamber. Ms.Solar is awake now, dressed in a flattering long-sleeved blouse and a skirt that flows as smoothly as her hair. 

 

She's beautiful. 

 

She's breathtaking really. 

 

It has me completely flustered. 

 

How can someone be so attractive? Her cheeks look so squishy and the mole between her eyebrow and eye is too cute. 

 

Auntie clears her throat and I blush again, this time very noticeable. I bow quickly and hold out the piece of paper the con man gave me. 

 

"My name is Moonbyul. I'm at your service Ms.Solar. This is a recommendation letter from my previous mistress, Mrs.Jung Wheein." Ms.Solar takes the slip of paper and dismisses Auntie with a flick of her wrist and a smile that outshines the sun.

After Auntie leaves the room, Ms.Solar sighs heavily as she reads through the letter before sitting in a chair and placing her head in her hand. 

 

"My eyesight has been terrible these days. It's hurts to read, do you mind reading this aloud to me?" She says softly in a voice that the angels praise. 

 

"W-what..?" I start to panic. I can't read. I've never learned to read. Yet my hand takes the paper and I open it to see scribbles that alternate from Japanese to Korean characters. In all my nervousness, I laugh. 

 

"The things Mrs.Wheein has said about me are quite flattering Ms.Solar." 

 

"Hurry up and read it already." Ms.Solar has quite a stern look on her face and I clear my throat as I try to think about what the con man told me he had written. The con man, Eric, and I had discussed this plan many times prior to me coming here. He would always come over after the babies has fallen asleep and we would go on for hours.

 

"Dear countess or mistress..." What does that little scribble mean? "Count Nam has informed me that you are in need of a new handmaiden." Ah...con man Nam, such a great planner. "Good handmaidens are hard to come by like pieces of...bamboo that can be used for...." I squint my eyes and bring the paper close, "I mean...the paper says..." Did he say bamboo or rocks? 

I stop reading and start shaking instead. One day into the plan and everything is already going to shit. My pride hangs above my head as I see Ms.Solar looking at me expectantly. I neatly fold the paper and hang my head down along with my pride. 

 

"I cannot read Miss.Solar. I don't know how to." I whisper softly as my face turns red from pure embarrassment. I hand the paper over to her and she looks at me with a puzzled expression. 

 

"You don't know how?" She asks in Korean. This whole time I had been speaking Japanese as I thought she only spoke in her native tongue. 

 

"You speak Korean, Miss?” I ask, totally avoiding her question in its entirety. She looks at me and nods.

 

"I know how to speak it. My uncle makes me recite stories for some of his clients in Japanese. It's tiring. Korean is much easier." She looks back to the paper in her hands, "You don't know how to read at all?" 

 

"No ma'am" I respond in Korean. I hang my head again but lift it as she stands up from the chair and then walks to her desk. She takes out a small notepad and scribbles something on it, holding it up for me to see. 

 

"Do you know this? This is your name in Korean. You don't even know your name in your own language?" Ms.Solar was speaking in Korean as I move to look at the shapes on the notepad.

 

Her voice sounded beautiful in any language to be truly honest with you. 

 

I shake my head slowly and she looks at me like she's never seen someone illiterate. She probably hasn't though. She's been locked up here and is rich meaning her friends are probably all literate.

 

"You will learn the Korean alphabet here." Ms.Solar moves closer to me and she looks right in my eyes. "You can hit me, curse at me, spread malicious rumors about me, anything you can think of, but you will not lie to me. Not once shall I catch you lying to me." Her voice had lost its usual perkiness and I nod quickly before bowing. 

 

"I'm sorry Ms.Solar. It won't happen again." Ms.Solar reaches into her desk again, this time pulling out a small frame with a picture inside. 

 

"This is my mother" She says softly while pointing to a rather beautiful lady. What a lucky gene pool. 

 

"She's very pretty Ms.Solar. Very beautiful, almost like a painting." I say as I give her my softest smile. 

 

"What about me? Am I like a painting?" I look at Ms.Solar with a perplexed look. Was she being serious? Is this a trick? Do I say yes or no? If I say yes, will she fire me for being too forward? If I say no, will she fire me for speaking my mind? "Everyone says that my mother will always be prettier." 

 

"You're quite gorgeous Ms.Solar." Think of something! "Count Nam has told my aunt that he believes you are very beautiful. My aunt said that he said he thinks of your face before he falls asleep. It brings him comfort in unexpected ways." I say quickly, hoping it'll help. Ms.Solar looks at me and smiles faintly. 

 

"So you know the Count?" Ms.Solar sets the frame on the table and then looks down to my feet. "Where is your other shoe?" 

 

Shit. I look down at my feet and give an awkward laugh. Ms.Solar grabs onto my wrist and leads me to the maids quarters. What is she doing? We make it to the quarters and she calls all the maids currently present to get in a line. They look at me but I keep my gaze down. 

 

"Who took Moonbyul's shoe?" She asks calmly in Japanese as she walks up and down the line of maids. Each one stiffens as she walks by. "Is no one going to answer for their crimes? Was this merely a joke? Take notice that no one is laughing." 

 

This Ms.Solar is much different than the one in the chamber. The way she presents herself with a certain fire is truly terrifying. She brings her hand down on three of the five maids cheeks, each one of them squealing slightly. I watch with wide eyes as I fiddle with my own hands. Ms.Solar always had on leather gloves, surely making the slap sting if it feels as bad as it sounds.

 

"Who did this?! It's a simple question yet you are all too stupid to answer me!" Her voice scares me. I'm so used to her soft, angelic voice. She looks down at the maids and smiles softly as they all look at one. The one maid has her head down and Ms.Solar slaps her cheek before pulling her to the ground by her hair. "Moonbyul, go to my chamber and wait for me." 

 

I nod quickly and turn, almost running back to the chamber as I hear Ms.Solar's voice from behind me. I just keep going. But I smile. Someone here has my back and it just so happens to be the lady of the manor. What good luck! 

————

 

I wait for Ms.Solar to come back to the chamber, looking around at all the jewelry that she has. No one should have this much jewels. She doesn't even go out anywhere! I look around at all the earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. None of them are even remotely fake. Each of them is either pure silver or pure gold. Each one has at least more than five real diamonds or jewels on them. 

 

"It's not nice to dig through someone's belongings" I jump back at the sound of Ms.Solar's soft and angelic voice. 

 

"Ms.Solar! I'm so sorry. Pardon me, please." I bow as I hear her walking my way and I expect a slap to the face. 

 

"It's alright. I don't mind as long as you're not going to take them" I laugh out loud on accident but Ms.Solar smiles. She moves to grab a pair of green jade earrings and she slides them through the holes in my ears. "There. Now you look like a presentable lady, Moonbyul." 

I smile faintly and then look at her with a blush on my face. 

 

"Thank you Ms.Solar." I bow again and she tugs me to her wardrobe. 

 

"Those stupid girls. They buried your shoe in the ground and now they can't find it." Ms.Solar says softly as she opens the wardrobe and I almost fall back. There's nothing but shoes! Don't people usually put clothes in a wardrobe? There's shoes upon shoes and I'm totally ogling over a certain 'masculine' pair of dark leather shoes. 

 

"Pick one. Any one you like." Ms.Solar says with her gorgeous smile. It takes me a while to comprehend what she's saying but she moves faster. She must've seen my gaze on the leather shoes prompting her to take them and pass them to me. 

 

"T-thank you Ms.Solar." I say while taking the shoes and hugging them close to my body. 

 

I won't let the maids take this pair.

 

Not when they come from Ms.Solar herself. 

 

"Call me Yongsun when we're alone. We're going to spend a lot of time together. I'll call you Byulyi as well." 

 

“Yes ma’am" 

 

—————————————

Ayo! Thanks for reading this chapter! I want to give a HUGE thank you to all of you who haven taken interest in my fanfic. I’m not sure how quickly I will update but it won’t be too long. Again, I want to thank you guys and don't forget to upvote! 

 

Until next time,

mnstr


End file.
